


One Million Words - Music Challenges

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short fics for the music challenges posted @ livejournals one million words comm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Ting Tings: Shut Up and Let Me Go

Danny eyed Grace's bedroom door with a wry frown. She'd been blaring what he could only sum up as the modern equivalent of break up music for the last half hour. It had began not five minutes after she'd arrived home, dumped her bag by the door, kicked off her shoes and dissappeared into her room without a word. He was at a loss as to how to deal with the obvious signs, it had been a while since he'd witnessed a teenage breakup, the last being his sister back in high school. He could deal with this, he'd dealt with worse situations though nothing currently came to mind. He cast his mind back to what his mom had done in such situations and in a half hour had a pizza delivered to the door, grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and bags of candy he had stashed in the cupboard.

Armed with the goodies he knocked on the door, though he doubted he could be heard over Taylor Swift warbling in the background and awkwardly turned the handle.

Grace was on the bed and he was pleased to see she'd skipped the teary stage and was in full on angry mode. Angry he could happily join in with. The guy who'd dumped his daughter was obviously a jerk off, jackass, dickwad - what was the current jargon for fucktards these days anyway? When she saw him, her face broke into a grateful smile so he figured he'd done right in the situation, kicking the door closed behind him and joining her on the bed, food stuffs in the middle to be easily reached.

He didn't ask, he'd learned to let her tell all in her own time. She munched on a slice of Hawaii's finest margharita and gave him a smile.

"Thanks Danno."

Danny smiled, confident he was still the number one man in her life for a little while longer.


	2. Wind Beneath My Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bette Midler: Wind Beneath My Wings  
> Steve/Danny

"Will you be serious," Danny huffed, rolling his eyes at Steve.

"I am," Steve replied, giving him his serious face.

"Wind Beneath My Wings?" Danny said unbelieving. "Really Steven, please, explain yourself."

Steve cocked a small smile and concentrated on the road before giving him a quick glance, "I always liked the song and I always wanted someone in my life like the song sings about, you know, someone completely oblivious to the strength they give someone, the quiet, solid one to rely on, the hero. Now I do, so if I have to choose a song that reminds me of you, that's it."

Danny looked at him long and hard, Steve could feel the stare burning into the side of his face. He gave a small laugh of self conciousness and gave a small shrug, "What? You have some sarcastic remark about how sappy that is?"

"I think it's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me," Danny replied softly.

"Well it's true," Steve grinned as they weaved through traffic. "So what about you? What song reminds you of me?"

"Well that's easy," Danny pointed out and Steve knew it was coming. Could have bet money on it and snorted before Danny could fully reply. "In the Navy by The Village People."

Steve laughed and was thankful the traffic was clearing, cars drifting left or right and leaving the road clear for him to cruise. He was concentrating so hard on the road that he didn't see Danny reach out, just felt his hand settle on the back of his neck, thumb drifting into his hairline.

"Actually it's Bon Jovi's 'Thank You for Loving Me'," Danny said softly. "But Village People are my fall back."


End file.
